


The secret library

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Books, Gen, POV John Watson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John finds a box full of books in the basement...





	The secret library

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by Notjustmom

“Sherlock! What’s that?” I was doing a little clean up in a space Ms Hudson gives us in the basement and found a box full of books. Serious, scientific, expensive books.

After a quick look, the detective confirms my suspicion “It’s mine, from my time at uni.”

The stamp and the labels where all clearly identifying the books as the propriety of the Oxford University Library. “These are mostly library books! Why on earth do you still have them?”

Sherlock, not realizing why I was fussing about this, stares at me clueless. “Why? Tuition fees are exorbitant…”

“The tuition fees are irrelevant! You stole those books and…” I was looking inside few of them, “You’ve written all over them! How can a genius like you not understand the basic principles of a library!”

“They were full of errors! It’s better for the students that will…”

“But the books are in the basement, no students will EVER been able to read them!”

“Even better!”

While I was pondering if I could return the books in the state they were, my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. It was Mycroft… Rolling my eyes at the unknown camera, I read:

_Thank you for your will to protect public properties, but don’t worry about the fees, Doctor Watson, I’ve paid long ago for those books._

**Author's Note:**

> This 221b gived me and idea... and i've wrote a story where Sherlock is a librarian... check it out :) 
> 
> The doctor & the librarian, first part 'Kissing is not required!'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kissing is not required.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477727) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
